Love Your Lip Gloss
by PureWolfWarrior
Summary: Patton comforts Fanny in the park, and discovers some feelings he never knew he had. 86x60. They're twelve in the story. Rated T to be safe.


**Well, this is my first KND fic. It's a romance one-shot about Fanny and Patton. A little angst but not much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. **

** -WolfWarrior**

Twelve year-old Fanny Fulbright was sitting alone in a secluded park. It was cold and her thin coat was hardly warm enough, though she didn't particularly care.

Patton Drilovsky, also twelve, was jogging down a path in the park, a routine for him, when he spotted the red head.

"Fanny?" he asked as he came up to her, "are you okay? What are you doing out here at eight a.m. on a Saturday?"

She just turned her head to look at him, then abruptly got up and starting walking away.

"Hey, what's wrong _piekny_?" asked Patton, using a Polish word. Patton was originally from Poland, and was forcefully taught the language by his mother.

"Nothing that concerns ye," said Fanny, still walking. Patton sprinted to catch up with her. The girl was so stubborn, and why wouldn't she just look at him?

Patton caught up with her and turned her to face him. "What is wro-," Patton stopped midsentence. Fanny Fulbright had been crying. Shock overtook him. Patton was one of the girl's closest friends, and he had never seen her cry. Ever.

Patton was jolted out of his bewilderment when he realized that the Irish girl was now sobbing on his shoulder. His face promptly turned pink. _'What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!' _he frantically thought.

Slowly, he put an arm around his friend and started patting her back.

"Um… It's, uh, alright, you're going to, um, be okay, I'm, uh, right here, and, um, everything's going to be fine," Patton said with difficulty. Fanny sniffled and looked up at Patton, her face red and streaked with tears.

"What's wrong, _piekny_?" Patton asked again. This time Fanny answered him.

"Me -sniff- me grandmother -sniff- died," whispered Fanny shakily. She then leaned into Patton's chest, refusing to let him see her in such emotional distress. Patton then enveloped her in a hug. He had heard many stories about Fanny's grandmother. The Head of Decommissioning was named after the matriarch of her family and had adored her. It was rumored the Fulbright siblings had even inherited their _unique_ voices from their grandmother. Her death must have hit the whole family hard.

Patton didn't know how long he held Fanny, but he found himself being caught in how nice it was to hold her.

Fanny slowly pushed away from him. His hands were on her shoulders. Before Patton had any idea of what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her.

When Patton pulled away he closed his eyes and braced himself for a slap, punch, or kick. But it never came.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the Irish girl. Fanny met his gaze, turned and ran. Patton just stood there and watched her go.

The next day Patton was at the Arctic Base training a bunch of cadets who were, quite frankly, a bunch of wimps. He had nearly jumped for joy when he learned he needed to go to the Moonbase to talk to Numbuh 362 about adding on to the base.

At that moment, Patton was waiting for his transport with the Numbuh 44 twins. He kept his face stoic and business like when the transport landed. Even he worried about keeping up appearances.

But when the pilot of the ship came down that all went out the window.

Numbuh 86 was piloting the ship.

The twins gave him pitying looks. They had been at the receiving end of Fanny's temper, and being alone with her on the trip to the Moonbase was a recipe for disaster. And considering their boss's usually stern face had gone pale, Patton had done something to seriously tick her off.

"Well, what are ye standing there for," snapped Fanny, "come on. I don't want to be late."

Patton didn't need to be told twice.

The first bit of the ride was spent in silence. Patton was getting extremely nervous. After the kiss he had slowly and surely discovered he had feelings for the pretty red head. Wait, back up, did he just say Numbuh 86 was pretty? Crud, he was going soft.

Well, anyway, he found out that he really liked the kiss. And it was scaring him. He either needed to get rid of his feelings or he was going to go insane. The best way to do that was to get Fanny to tell him that they were only friends and the kiss meant nothing to her. Yep, that's what he was going to do, no matter how much it would hurt.

Patton turned his chair to face the red head, took a deep breath and opened his mouth to talk. But Fanny beat him to it.

"Why?" she asked him.

Patton blinked. "Why what?"

"Why did ye kiss me?" she asked, standing up and pointing a finger at him "was it because ye pitied me?"

Well this was going to be awkward. How was he going to tell the girl he liked her, when he had only known he did for less than twenty four hours? If he didn't tell her then he would lose his chance with her, and if he told her their friendship would be ruined.

He decided to suck it up and tell her. Besides, if Fanny ever found out he had been dishonest with her, his life would be in peril.

"Look, Fanny, I didn't kiss you because I pity you, I kissed you because I like you," Patton said bluntly. He tensed waiting for her reaction.

"Ye stupid boy," crud, she didn't like him, "ye could of at least told me that. Then I wouldn't have spent the whole night tossing 'n turning." Wait, what did she just say?

"What?" asked Patton, stupefied.

"I like ye, too," said Fanny, rolling her eyes, "why else do ye think I asked Numbuh 362 if I could come and get ye myself."

"You asked if you could come and get me yourself?" asked Patton.

Exasperated sigh. "Yes, I needed an excuse to talk to ye alone, and this was the perfect opportunity."

Patton suddenly had a dash of bravery, and decided to do something that would either cause him lots of pleasure, or lots of pain. He stood up and pulled Fanny in for a kiss. She froze and then slowly put her arms around his neck, while he placed his arms around her waist.

They broke apart. Fanny leaned against his chest and then mumbled something he never thought he would hear her say.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he murmured.

"For just being here, and giving me someone to be the person me grandmother was to me," she whispered.

"Then you're welcome, _piekny_."

"What does that word mean anyway?"

"It means 'beautiful'."

She slapped his chest. "So for months ye have been flirting with me, and I didn't even know it?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't stop," Fanny then pulled his head down for another kiss.

Rachel Mackenzie had to suppress a smile at the sight she was greeted with when Numbuhs 86 and 60 came down the transport's ramp. The two were so obvious it was laughable. But she had to keep on a serious face. As The Soopreme Commander she had to be strong and show how dedicated she was to her job so people would not doubt her.

Fanny left to go to her duties and Rachel was left alone with Patton.

After a few silent seconds Rachel just couldn't hold it in anymore and cracked a wide smile.

"Hey, Patton, I love your lip gloss."

**Sorry if any of the characters are OOC and that I totally messed up Fanny's accent. Any feedback would be welcome. And if anyone wants me to do Fanny's POV all they need to do is ask. **

**-WolfWarrior **


End file.
